Une âme guerrière est maître du corps qu'elle anime
by HISSHI
Summary: Une Kagura dépressive et junkie. Un Gintoki devenu distant. Un Sougo étrangement sympathique. Un Shinpachi mort dans d'étranges conditions. Nos héros vont se voir embarqués dans une aventure qui les dépassera avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Déconseillé aux âmes sensibles.
1. Prologue

_Une âme guerrière est maître du corps qu'elle anime._

Prologue :

Les mois qui passeraient n'allègeraient en rien ma peine. Pas plus que les années. Cette douleur qui ne s'éteignait pas était ma punition. Je resterais ainsi, dans cette spirale de l'enfer ! Je n'attendais qu'une chose : que la grande Faucheuse vienne m'arracher à tout cela. Souvent, j'avais envie de la forcer à venir, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'y résoudre. Était-ce le courage qui me manquait ? Ou le respect ? Je n'aurais su le dire. La drogue et la mutilation demeuraient mes seules échappatoire face à cela. Je me faisais mourir à petit feu, persuadée que lorsque je mourrais, ce serait une mort naturelle. Le mensonge était ce qui me permettait de garder la tête haute malgré ce qui m'arrivait. Je me persuadais de ne pas avoir changer un brin depuis les tragiques évènement de ce jour maudits et passé qui restaient néanmoins présent sur ma peau, la marquant au fer rouge. Les mois auraient beau défiler, je resterais esclave de ma punition. Esclave de cette souffrance. Esclave de mes propres-actes. Esclave de cette vie que je haïssais. Ainsi qu'esclave de mes souvenirs qui ne voulaient pas laisser, s'accrochant à ma peau.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I :  
_La vague emporte tout sur son passage, mais elle ne peut emporter le souvenir des choses qu'elle a emporté._

La seringue se planta dans mon bras. Mes doigts actionnèrent le système qui libéra dans mon sang cette substance qui me mettait si bien. Je retirai la chose lorsque les premiers effets se firent sentir. Je me laissai tomber contre la porte du toilette. Bordel ce que c'était bon ! Mon esprit se vidait peu à peu, et bientôt, je me levai pour aller en cours. Il était huit heure passée ; j'étais en retard. C'était sans importance : c'était une habitude. Même les professeurs ne s'en étonnaient plus. Je haïssais le regard du surveillant lorsque je rentrai dans la vie scolaire pour me fournir ce foutu papier d'excuse. Alors que je prenais la feuille, que je l'arrachais de la main du pion, ce dernier me fit une remarque - positive ? - sur mon comportement. Cependant, ce fut lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle que je me souvins que le cours qui m'attendait, c'était celui d'histoire. J'allais devoir l'affronter... Mon cœur se serra, malgré les effets de la drogue. Néanmoins, je partis au fond de la salle, pour me cacher, et pris place près de la fenêtre. Je ne l'avais pas regardé, mais j'avais senti son regard sévère sur moi. Et heureusement que je n'étais pas dans mon état « normal » car, je n'aurais pu me retenir de pleurer. La drogue me rendait insouciante. Elle me rendait vivante.

Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue la Kagura. Cette Kagura à la fois crainte, détestée mais qu'on ne touchait pas. Qu'on adorait. Cette Kagura si rayonnante, qui se battait, mettait les salles de classes à feu et à sang. Cette Kagura qui ne cessait de sourire, de faire l'imbécile. Celle qui calmait les gens lorsqu'ils s'embrouillaient. Cette Kagura dont on n'aurait jamais imaginé le passé qu'elle avait. Cette Kagura garçon-manqué, sans trop de formes féminines. Cette Kagura qui ne respectait rien, qui était l'ennemie de Sougo, qui était si « normal ». Maintenant, elle s'était éteinte, elle était sage, elle ne souriait plus. Ses cheveux roux demeuraient noués en deux macarons, mal faits. Ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient plus rien. Il n'y avait plus cet air de défis, cette assurance, dans sa démarche. Sa peau aussi était devenue terne, et le peu de forme qu'elle avait, avait disparu. Elle passait inaperçue. Cette Kagura, c'était moi. Kagura Yato.

Le cours passa lentement. Cette heure me parue interminable. J'étais toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue, ça me permettait de rester debout, d'avoir un minimum de dignité. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter le reste de la journée. Alors, je traversai les couloirs, descendis les escaliers  
et finalement rejoignis les toilettes où je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Quoique se fut sans compter sur Sougo qui m'arrêta à la fin du cours. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il n'était pas là, dans la salle. Je tentai si bien que mal, de l'esquiver, or sa main attrapa fermement mon épaule. Je fus ainsi obliger de me stopper. Mais je ne croiserais pas son regard. Il m'y força aussi. Et là, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas ce regard tranchant et moqueur que je lui connaissais si bien, depuis toujours. Non, c'était autre chose plus doux, compatissant peut-être. Je ne savais pas trop comment le décrire tant ça m'étonnait.

« _China girl !_ M'interpella-t-il pour commencer alors que sa main maintenait fermement mon visage pour que je le regarde. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il donc pas !? Je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix, et puis ç'aurait dû lui faire plaisir, il avait le contrôle total du lycée. _T'es défoncée ?_ » Finit-il l'air rieur.

Je mis un coup dans sa main pour qu'il me lâche et je partis en trombes. Ce que je pouvais haïr ce gars ! Je ne l'avait jamais trop apprécié, mais là c'était pire. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il encore sur moi !? Je n'étais plus dans ses pattes, il avait quartier libre ! Alors pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas !? J'aurais encore préféré qu'il me fasse la peau, plutôt que cette fausse sympathie ! Ce gars était faux, il était fourbe. Je n'étais définitivement plus la même, je tenais plus la provocation. J'étais faible. Ainsi, je fuyais le lycée. J'allais le voir, encore une fois. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas de quoi j'avais le plus besoin : d'un câlin ou de ma came ? Question qui resterait sans réponse. Je n'eus aucun mal à le trouver, il traînait toujours dans son quartier dont il était, à l'évidence, le chef. Il me vit de loin, et il afficha un large sourire par ce fait. Moi, ce sourire me dégoutait mais ce n'était pas un beau sourire qui lui était demandé. J'arrivai vite à son niveau, et sans qu'on ne soit échangé un seul mot, il laissa ses amis et ensemble nous prîmes le chemin de son appartement. Ce fut le même cirque qu'à chaque fois : à peine étions-nous entrés et la porte était-elle verrouillée que nous nous déshabillions mutuellement avant d'ensuite aller dans son lit où l'acte charnel avait lieu. J'étais une poupée. Je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait. Je m'en foutais totalement. Puis, une fois qu'il avait fini, je me levais. Je partais à la recherche de mes habits éparpillés que j'enfilais au fur et à mesure. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là qu'il m'offrait mon sachet de poudre. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, mais il savait toujours de quoi j'avais besoin. Pour finir, je quittais son domicile et disparaissais dans un lieu divers. Le plus souvent, comme ce jour-là, ce lieu divers c'était mon chez-moi.

Je pris encore une fois le trajet par lequel il me raccompagnait à l'époque. Ce chemin plein de souvenirs douloureux. J'entretenais ma peine. Sans que je m'en rende compte, les larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Je grimpai les escaliers. Puis m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Encore une fois, il n'y avait personne. J'étais stupide ; qui aurait bien pu être là ? Kamui ? Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles. P'pa ? Ça faisait au moins huit mois qu'il n'était pas passé. Et M'man, elle, était mieux éparpillée dans la mer. J'avais clos la porte d'entrée, je ne voulais pas qu'on me cambriole. J'avais allumé la radio avec très peu d'intérêt, juste pour faire du bruit. Je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Je me déshabillai ensuite. Je devenais plus mince chaque jour. Il fallait dire que j'avais perdu mon appétit d'antan. J'ouvris un tiroir, et prélevai un rasoir. J'en extirpai une lame. Je contemplais un instant l'objet de mon bonheur futur. J'étais envoutée par la beauté de la chose. Beauté que je lui avait trouvée à force d'utilisation. La lame à la main, j'entrai dans l'eau chaude qui n'attendait que moi. Puis, machinalement, l'objet vint trancher la chair de mon avant-bras.

C'était douloureux. C'était bon. Je me sentais vivante ! Je me sentais si bien ! Le sang goutait dans le bain, créant ainsi de jolies formes. Je restai dans l'eau pendant au moins une heure, ne prêtant que peu d'attention au bruit qui émanait de la radio. Je sortis lorsque l'eau fut totalement refroidie. Je désinfectai et pansai sommairement la plaie que je m'étais faite. Cette plaie parmi tant d'autres. D'autres qui couvraient mes avant-bras dissimulés par de longues manches. Ce que j'étais devenue me dégoutait. Je me dégoutais. Je faisais la pute pour avoir de la drogue que je consommais rapidement. Je me dégoutais. J'osais à peine poser un regard sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Mais je me forçais à le faire. Il fallait que je vois à quel point j'étais détruite, non pas que je veuille m'en sortir. Mais il fallait que je sois consciente de ma déchéance. Et je l'étais. Mais ça passait avec les mensonges dont je me gavais. Ça me convenait parfaitement cette situation. Personne ne savait. Tout le monde croyait que j'avais simplement changé pour entrer dans le droit chemin. Il était le seul à connaître toute l'histoire. Il était bien obligé de la connaître. Car il y était bien impliqué. C'était l'élément déclencheur de ma déchéance. Reporter la faute sur lui aurait été bien simple. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je n'y arrivais pas ! Tout serait tellement plus simple ! Et pourtant... Après bientôt huit moi, je continuais de croire que tout était ma faute.

Je m'étais rhabillée pour sortir. Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était et peu m'importait à vrai dire. Je traversai la ville en métro. Je descendis au dernier arrêt. Il était à quelques centaines de mètres du cimetière. J'allais encore y passer quelques heures, devant cette tombe. Devant sa tombe. Je traversais allées, jetant de brefs coups d'œil aux tombes pour la plupart très peu entretenues. Celle de Shin rayonnait. J'y venais si souvent avec tant de bouquets qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être magnifique. Comme tout le temps, je posais le bouquet puis j'allais m'asseoir contre la tombe. Je levais les yeux au ciel et je contemplais les nuages. Le regard vide. Je me remémorais de vieux souvenirs à jamais passés, je parlais à Shin sachant qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Je restai néanmoins attentive à ce qui m'entourait, aux bruits. Chaque fois que des pas retentissaient, j'avais espoir que se soit lui... Mais il ne venait jamais. Il n'était jamais venu. Je gardais tout de même espoir. Je voulais encore pouvoir le voir de près. Le frôler. Parce que j'étais toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mon prof d'histoire. Sakata Gintoki.

Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et en allumai une. Je me laissais plonger dans de vieux souvenirs. Ma rencontre avec Gin et Shin... C'était vieux. Bordel que ça remontait. Une petite dizaine d'années pour Shin et seulement trois ans pour Gin... J'étais certaine que même si on m'avait dit que tout finirait ainsi, je n'aurais rien voulu changer. Car les années qu'on passa tous les trois étaient sans aucun doute les plus belles que je ne vivrais jamais. Les souvenirs remontaient peu à peu et ma cigarette se consumait au fil du temps. Tout revenait petit à petit. Les trois années de lycée passées à dissimuler ma relation avec le prof d'histoire, les années de bonheur. Les années où malgré tout ce qui avait pu arriver je souriais vraiment. Les années où Shin était encore en vie. Les années où je répondais à la provocation de Sougo. Les années les plus belles de ma vie. Les années où les deux seules choses qui me préoccupaient étaient : Comment faire pour rendre Sougo ridicule ? Et comment cacher ma relation avec Gin ?

Ma famille, je n'y songeais pas. Non à l'époque je nageais dans le bonheur. Même si Kamui me manquait, je n'étais pas seule. Car la seule fois où j'aurais eu besoin d'une famille, et bien je n'en avais pas. Je ne savais rien de mon père et mon frère avait fugué. Que demander de mieux ? Finalement, j'avais envie de rejeter la faute sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas là, c'était leur faute si j'étais devenue le souillon que j'étais. Mais ça non plus je n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop de mauvaise fois pour moi. Mon mégot partis s'éteindre dans une flaque. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Alors je me levai lentement, ramassant mon briquet et mon paquets de cigarettes. Je n'étais pas pressée. J'avais encore l'espoir de le voir arriver avant de partir. Cet espoir qui me maintenant entre vie et mort. Ce mensonge. Une fois sortie du cimetière, ma démarche s'accéléra, mes espoirs envolés. Comme toujours, l'envie de faire passer cette substance dans mes veines se fit sentir. Une envie pressente. Cette envie qui vingt minutes encore demeurait inexistante. Ainsi, je montais pour la seconde fois dans le métro qui, cette fois, me ramènerait chez moi. Je ne prêtais plus attention au chemin, le paysage plus ou moins inexistant ne me touchait pas plus qu'avant. Je grimpai do c dans l'une des nombreuses rames arrêtées devant moi. Je restai debout à la vue du manque cruel de places.

À la sortie, j'allumais une énième cigarette, maintenant mon ombrelle sur mon épaule. Tandis que de loin, je pus voir Sougo. Je soupirai. J'avais totalement oublié qu'il vivait l'immeuble en face du mien. Je ne l'appréciais pas plus qu'avant. La seule différence était que désormais je ne lui faisais plus la guerre. Plus comme avant. Néanmoins, lui n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait jamais changé. Toujours égal à lui même. Toujours aussi puéril mais si sadique et qui me semblait maintenant paradoxalement mature. Il ressemblait à la Kagura d'antan. Il traînait encore avec Hijikata et le reste de cette bande qu'on avait fini par nommer Shinsengumi. Je passai à côté d'eux. Je savais que j'allais avoir droit à plusieurs railleries auxquelles je ne répondrais pas. Pourtant, il n'y eut rien. Pas une regard. Pas un murmure. J'étais soulagée. Pour eux aussi, je n'existais plus.

À ce moment là, je me rendis compte que ce jour-là, le huit avril de cette année, depuis seulement neuf mois, j'étais définitivement disparue de l'esprits de tout le monde. Comme Shinpachi. En ce jour-là tragique deux personnes étaient mortes.

_Kagura & Shinpachi._


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II :  
_La réalité n'est que l'image de nos croyances._

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur dans mon immeuble. Ce vieil immeuble en ruines ! Alors, je dû grimper les escaliers, les quatre étages d'escaliers. Mon envie était telle que je commençai même à trembler. J'étais en état de manque le plus total ; j'avais à la fois chaud et froid, je me sentais particulièrement mal, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes n'allaient bientôt plus parvenir à me porte, mais surtout, je commençai à avoir mal partout. Sans bien entendu oublier mon tremblement. Je mourrais d'envie de me laisser tomber dans les escaliers, sortir tout me matériel, faire une jolie petite ligne de poudre blanche à même le carrelage, rouler un billet et finir le rituel en sniffant. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on me vois faire ! Ainsi, j'entrai dans l'appartement où j'avais grandi. Je lançai mes affaires dans le couloir et me dirigeai vers le salon avec un certain empressement et une vivacité que je ne me connaissais plus. Je vidai mon petit sachet au contenu blanc sur la vitre de la table basse. J'en fis ensuite une ligne et remis l'excédant dans le sachet.

Armée de mon billet roulé, je sniffai la poudre sur le verre de la vitre de la table basse. Très vite les premiers effets d'euphorie, de bonheur absolu arrivèrent : mon esprit se vidait et je devenais bien, étrangement, à l'aise. A l'aise dans ce monde où je vivais telle une âme : encore là à cause de souvenirs. Ensuite, je me laissai tomber dans le canapé. Je fixai le plafond, je me sentais si bien ! Pour rien au monde, je n'arrêterais tout cela. La drogue. Dans cet état de plaisir, les yeux à demi-clos et un sourire traduisant mon état. Tout s'évaporait de mon esprit, c'était parfait. Dans ces moments-là, je redevenais plus ou moins la Kagura d'antan. C'était tout du moins l'impression que j'avais. Le mensonge que je me faisais. Et j'en avais conscience, au moins un peu. Car j'aurais tué pour que personne ne me voit dans cet état lamentable. Quoique Takasugi, lui, m'avait déjà vue. C'était lui qui me fournissait, et qui m'avait entraîné là-dedans. C'était aussi lui qui c'était occupé de moi, qui m'avait recueillie, après ce tragique jour qui m'avait totalement changé. Traumatisée. Pourtant, je ne l'appréciais pas plus que ça, pas du tout même ; il était tout ce que je détestais, faux, mauvais, dangereux ou encore manipulateur. Et lui avait juste eut pitié de moi et je lui servais désormais de cliente. C'était tout bénef' pour lui !

Les semaines passaient et mon état n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Non, à l'inverse, il se dégradait chaque jour un peu plus. Je sortais de moins en moins, seulement pour aller chez Takasugi et aller au cimetière. Car je ne laisserais jamais Shin, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'allais manger lorsque je sentais que mon corps allait me lâcher, et encore, il m'arrivait souvent de faire de l'hypoglycémie. Je n'allais plus en cours depuis un moment. Quelle utilité ? Je n'avais aucun projet, si ce n'était de mourir au plus vite. Et j'allais y arriver : j'étais entrain de me laisser périr à petit feu. De plus, je ne voulais pas que des gens que je connaissais et que j'avais plus ou moins fréquenté me voient dans cette situation, cet état cadavérique. Aussi bien Sougo qui se servirait de ça pour m'enfoncer davantage, si c'était possible, bien que n'étant plus à la hauteur, il m'avait totalement oubliée. Que Gintoki, je voulais qu'il croit que même sans lui j'avançais. J'augmentais de plus en plus les doses de drogues que je prenais de jour en jour.

Ce matin-là, je me levai dans les coups de dix heures. Je fus sortie du sommeil pas un tambourinement aussi brutal qu'assourdissant. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. J'étais dans le brouillard total, et j'avais pour seul vêtement la chemise de Takasugi qu'il m'avait prêté la veille après avoir déchiré mon t-shirt. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité alors que j'arrivais pour ainsi la déverrouiller. Ce que je ne tardai pas à faire. J'appuyai alors sur la poignée et constatai avec stupeur et dégoût que c'était Sougo. Pourquoi était-il là, lui ? N'était-il pas censé m'avoir oublié, être passé à autre chose ? Il me regarda de haut en bas plusieurs fois avec une expression expriment du dégoût et en même temps un certain amusement. Je soupirais et lui demandai froidement ce qu'il faisait là.

« _Je peux entrer ?_ Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait déjà franchi le seuil de la porte pour s'engager dans le couloir. _Je viens t'apporter les cours._ » Finit-il en soupirant, visiblement ennuyé par ma question.

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'avance plus loin, et surtout pas dans le salon ! S'il y allait, il pourrait voir toute la vérité ; des seringues usagées un peu partout ainsi que des restes de poudre sur la table basse. De plus, je n'en avais rien à foutre des cours ! Je n'y allais plus ; ce n'était pas pour rien. Je ne me gêna pas pour le lui faire savoir, lui mandant de déguerpir par la même occasion car il n'avait du coup plus rien à faire là, chez moi. Et j'estimais qu'il en avait assez vu. Il haussa un sourcil et lança un :

« _T'as changé China girl !_ » Ce accompagné d'un sourire tel qu'il savait si bien les faire.

Je le ressentis personnellement comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ceux qui vous coupe la respiration et qui vous laisse un mal de chien à l'estomac pour les jours à venir. Il l'avait remarqué... Et là, je me rendis compte du combien j'avais pu avoir tort en pensant que personne ne verrait rien. J'écarquillai les yeux, alors que lui me regardais sans broncher. Il avait l'air si fier de lui d'avoir réussis à me déstabiliser.

« _Casse-toi !_ Lui ordonnai-je, hors de moi, le menaçant de mon poing. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas près de partir. Pourquoi ?  
- _C'est Sakata qui m'envoie. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi._ » Lâcha-t-il pour finir. Il semblait ennuyé en disant cela, cependant il avait désormais vêtu un sourire quelque peu sadique sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut ce qui me fit craquer, ce qui fit déborder le vase. La goutte en trop. Tout autour de moi le monde s'effondra. Je me laissais glisser au sol, tombant sur les genoux. Des larmes torrentielles s'échappèrent de mes yeux. C'en était trop ! Trop d'un coup ! Trop pour moi ! Gintoki aussi s'en était aperçu ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il m'envoyait Sougo ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez été humiliée ! Il n'aurait pas pu venir lui même ou envoyer n'importe qu'elle personne de la classe. Non, il s'était senti forcé de demander cela à Sougo, mon pire ennemi ! J'étais profondément blessée par cela car, au fond de moi, j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour tout pourrait redevenir comme avant entre lui et toi. Qu'on puisse de nouveau être ensemble et s'aimer. Seulement, maintenant, je débarquais dans la réalité : il m'avait oubliée, il ne m'aimait plus, s'il m'avait un jour aimée. Mes larmes coulaient à flots ne voulant s'arrêter. J'en avais oublié la présence de Sougo qui ne manquait rien des sanglots que j'étouffais mal. Je voulais désormais me tuer.

Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je n'avais plus rien qui me poussait à me battre. J'étais plus seule que jamais. Plus mal que jamais. La seule chose qui aurait pu me forcer à tenir encore et toujours était cette sensation de bonheur ressentie lorsque la drogue coulait dans mes veines, ou lorsque ma chaire se perçait. Alors, avec une démarche de zombie, je gagnais le salon, puis la cuisine. Je ne me rappelais toujours pas de la présence de Sougo. Il fallait que je mette fin à tout cela ! Je ne pouvais tenir plus longtemps. J'avais tellement mal ! C'était insupportable ! J'arrivais donc au niveau d'un tiroir. Je l'ouvris et regardai un moment son contenu. J'en sortis un couteau. Je ne remarquais toujours pas Sougo derrière moi qui m'observais. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'hésitais. Jusqu'a maintenant, l'idée de me suicider m'avait plusieurs fois traversée l'esprit, mais je ne m'étais jamais demandée comment je pouvais m'y prendre avec un couteau. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi j'avais décidé de faire cela avec un couteau ; me tirer une balle dans la tête ou bien me faire avoir une overdose aurait été bien plus simple. Quoi que plus douloureux pour l'overdose ! Je fixai donc la lame un moment. Puis, je décidai de tester l'efficacité de la lame sur mon doigt. Je frémis de douleur, et le sang goutta de ma phalange. C'était parfait ! Je pris ainsi l'arme à deux mains. J'allais me poignarder, c'était la meilleure solution à mes yeux. J'allais par la même occasion mettre fin à toute la souffrance que j'avais pu endurer, c'était même le but recherché ! J''écartai l'arme de mon corps, la lame pointant mon cœur.

Je m'apprêtais à l'enfonce d'un coup sec dans mon corps lorsque des mains s'emparèrent de mes poignets, arrêtant ainsi mon geste. Sougo. Il voulait me forcer à vivre, se délecter de ma douleur. Mes larmes qui s'étaient stoppées reprirent toute leur vigueur. Je ne cessais de lui hurler des : « Pourquoi !? », et des insultes en tout genre. Je maudissais par la même occasion Gintoki, sans qui cette journée aurait été banale. Ce dernier n'avait encore rien dit. J'avais fait tomber le couteau au sol et l'autre continuais d'emprisonner mes poignets, les maintenant en l'air. Je ne me fatiguais pas, je hurlais, je me débattais, je mettais des coups de pieds en arrière tentant tout pour qu'il me lâche enfin. Je voulais juste me retrouver seule pour finir ce que je n'avais pu terminer à cause de l'intervention de Sougo. Puis, soudainement, il me prit dans ses bras. Mais ce qui fut le plus étrange fut que je me calmai immédiatement.

«_ Plutôt que de vouloir te tuer, demande de l'aide. _» Me murmura-t-il doucement.

Il semblait si mature comme ça, il restait si calme. Je découvrais alors une partie que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je restais néanmoins contre lui. J'avais changé, je n'était plus la Kagura qui lui faisait la guerre, alors que cela pouvait-il faire ? Je ne l'appréciais toujours pas, mais cette partie là de lui était rassurante, apaisante, celle-là je l'aimais bien.

« _A qui ? A toi ? Jamais ! _» Répliquai-je en me reprenant.

C'était tout de même de Sougo dont il était question ! Même dans mon état, il était hors de question que je me baisse plus bas que terre en demandant de l'aide, et surtout à Sougo ! Tout avait ses limites, les miennes étaient là. J'étais assez têtue pour me laisser mourir plutôt que de me faire aider. Je me laissais juste un petit moment de répit en me laissant aller dans ses bras, qui me dégoûtaient.

« _Pourtant, tu as l'air bien dans mes bras._ Souffla-t-il.  
- _T'as pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher non plus !_ M'exclamai-je en lui portant le même regard qu'il me portait, un regarde de défi. _Fous-moi la paix. Tu me détestes je te rappelle !_ » Finis-je le ton cassant.

Il y eut un moment de silence, il avait l'air de chercher ses mots. Et je demeurais toujours dans ses bras. Dans le fond, sa proposition pouvait être bénéfique, mais en même temps, ç'allait être dur ! Et douloureux, surtout douloureux.

« _Je déteste encore plus ce que tu deviens._ Dit-il, la voix tranchante. _Tu es devenu intéressante maintenant._ Finit-il plus calmement.  
- _Ta gueule !_ Hurlai-je en me remettant à sangloter et me débattre. _Shin est mort à cause moi ! Je ne suis pas intéressante ! Ne dis pas ça !_ M'emportai-je.  
- _En parlant de lui. Que penserait-il en te voyant comme ça ?_ Commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Il avait gardé son calme même lorsque je martelais ton torse de mes faibles poings, il laissais ses bras autour de moi. _Il serait déçu, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Finit-il avec quelque chose de différent dans la voix.

Je n'aurais cependant sur dire quoi. Peut-être était-ce la vérité qu'il y avait dans ses paroles ? Je n'aurais sur le dire. Mais je me calmais peu à peu. Je me blottissais de nouveau contre lui avec un certaine amertume. Si on m'avait qu'un jour cela arriverait, je n'y aurais jamais cru et me serais foutu de la personne qui me l'aurait dit ! C'était si incroyable !

« _Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi être ton échappatoire._ » Reprit-il après un moment de silence.


End file.
